


Waves

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Social Media, Surfer Yuuri, skater Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: “You changed so much, Yuuri” Victor started, “Not just physically but also… in everything! You used to be mess but now you’re all organized and shining!”“Well, I used to crash on waves, but now I ride them, the one thing my father had advised and taught me growing up” he gave a small yet sad smile remembering how he used to be.





	Waves

Title: Waves

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Beta/editor: Dr. Elli

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

  


****

  


Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

  


****

  


A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha is the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

  


****

  


“Stop sighing Victor!” Chris called out to his best friend who’s been sighing for the past hour they’ve been together from the airport going to their hotel with their coach.

 

“He’s been like that after he discovered and followed the drunk ass Japanese ace!” complained by Yuri.

 

“Wait? How did you actually discover his account, because in my knowledge since we both started in juniors he never had a formal one?” Chris asked.

 

“It all started in one video posted on Youtube, you know the one with ‘where are they now?’ and after that the video plugged the Japanese Yuuri’s twitter and IG account, Vitya, here immediately fell in love with the surfer and started to follow him to the extent he flew to Japan to meet his self proclaimed potential mate” explained Georgi.

 

“How come I didn’t know this?” Chris insisted.

 

“Because he wasn’t in Japan like what it said in his post!” said Victor.

 

“Poor you then” Yuri added.

 

“Well, I’m just gonna relax if I were you I mean Coach Celestino made so much arrangements for us to relax and join Phichit!” said Mila, “I can’t wait to see my BFF~” she squealed, “Oh cool she even posted something with Phichit, Emil, and her brother!” a picture of Sara with her other skating friends.

 

Victor sighed again.

 

Georgi continued to show Chris Yuuri’s video, a slide show of Yuuri’s pictures showed where he was slim when he used to skate and a picture of his present self a bit buffed and had a strong Alpha like figure with a small scruff of unshaved beard riding his surf board with a tiny poodle riding on the tip, “Figure skater who failed his first grand prix finals being in last place retired after his tragic loss, however he did not lack of skills but he lacked the spirit that evening, fans knew about his sudden loss and reason. His furry best friend had passed away that every evening and did not take the news well, however after months this is him now” another picture of Yuuri by the beach side with a palm sized puppy in his chest while he laid by the sand beside his board, “He got a surprise after knowing that before his furry friend passed away he left some few heirs to take his place, this is Yuuri presently with his Vicchan Jr., Yuuri Katsuki, graduate of Michigan Law school and titled Lawyer now plays for the Japanese team for the X games”

 

“Oh look! Phichit posted that Yuuri’s joining the summer sports!” Mila read the post.

 

“From winter sports to summer” said Chris, “Whad’ya know~” instantly Victor’s eyes lit up and got excited, cuddling the sleeping poodle on his lap.

 

Arriving at the hotel they were surprised that there were some media waiting with Celestino, immediately mobbing Victor, Chris and their coaches.

 

Starting their short interview by the lobby Phichit arrived with Sara, Seung-gil, Leo, Guang-Hong, Emil and Mickey.

 

Chris greeted them all when all the media and sports crew turned their heads when a loud yelp of a puppy looking poodle, Victor cooed when a guy from one of the lobby’s sofas got up from being buried by huge pillows, “Junior! Gomen!” he groggily said rubbing his eyes with his unshaved scruffy beard.

 

“What? He’s asking Yuuri to ride waves again?” another guy chimes in as he stepped out of the elevator.

 

“Later buddy” replied Yuuri to his puppy toy poodle.

 

“Yuuto is right, you spoil him too much” another said, Victor’s eyes shined seeing the man he’s been dying to see again.

 

“Don’t talk like you don’t spoil your girlfriend, Tatsuya” a tall guy, taller than Emil followed, wearing board shorts and skateboarding shirt walking bare feet.

 

“Hey, couz!” Yuuri greeted getting up from the sofa, “Where’s Shiro, Hiro?”

 

“Twinnie’s out with his GF, I just fed my pet fish and stayed”

 

“Oh… your fiancé’s hotel seems busy today, Yuuto?” Yuuri noticed.

 

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you Yuuri!” Phichit piped in pouting, “Geez! I told you Victor’s coming in today and there you are doing your thing napping!” protested by the Beta skater.

 

“Sorry… Peach, I’m just tired that’s all” Yuuri getting up wearing nothing but board shorts and barefooted, “Shiro, can I borrow your skate board again? I’ll let Vicchan tire himself out” he sighed looking at the poodle stretching his body, tail wagging and ready to play, Yuuri patting his side pocket, “Vicchan go dig up my phone” he cooed the dog who immediately went through the pillows and pulled out a smart phone with blue poodle cover.

 

“Thanks boy” Yuuri lifted the poodle.

 

“Ruuuude, just because you’re retired you forgot about us? And more importantly Vitya?” Chris called.

 

Yuuri snapped his head to their direction, “Fuck…” Vicchan barked when he muttered the word, “Uhm hi?”

 

“Go have your reunion while I go get a mini skate board since your poodle baby practically owns mine” said by Yuuri’s cousin.

 

“Dude, Vicchan practically own you in your own sport!” said by the guys and laughed.

 

“Oh yeah? Then your other halves practically own your asses if you’ll be late being their pack mule” because of that Yuuri burst out laughing from Shiro’s retort.

 

“That! Was priceless~” said by Yuuri and Phichit who laughed.

 

“Boys would you mind introducing them to our guests?” Celestino asked Yuuri and Phichit.

 

Yuuri cleared his throat, “Ahem…” straightened himself, “Everyone, please meet my Redbull team Japan friends, Yuuto Ayase he does motocross, Tatsuya Asagiri he does wakeboarding, my cousin Shiro, X games eight time skateboarding champion” as Yuuri started to introduce.

 

There’s a silver haired guy wearing some free running shorts with the same skull logo just like the other boys with a tank top, “And this is Arslan he does free running” said by Phichit.

 

“Where’s Hiro again?” asked Yuuri.

 

“He’s out with his GF like I told you, you know Doctor Elli?” replied Shiro.

 

“Oh… well, Shiro’s twin brother does BMX free style” said Yuuri.

 

“We’ll introduce you guys to the others later” said Phichit.

 

“And guys meet Chris, and team Russia, uh… Nikiforov-san, Plesitzki-san, Popovich-san and Mila”

 

“Unfair how come you’re so formal with me when you get to call Chris in first name basis?!” protested Victor, Yuuri blushed and everyone in the room clicked since the Alpha is unmated and so does the Omega skater, they’re potential mates.

 

“I… uh… we never formally talked?” replied Yuuri.

 

Victor gasped, “Excuse me! A year ago you pulled me in to a dance battle and promised me a wedding if I lose!” Victor accused Yuuri looked shocked.

 

“Told you he’s drunk and would forget” said Yuri after the silence.

 

“Congratulations man! Wow!” the two guys patted the poor Alpha who’s mouth still hanging.

 

Yuuri looked horrified and at the same time frozen shocked at what he had said and done, “Are you regretting it?!” Victor’s tears fell.

 

“Oh fuck!” Yuuri muttered and Yakov glared at him.

 

“Uh… should I take you out dinner first and talk about everything?” Yuuri offered as he panicked.

 

“My question is do you regret it?” everyone looked at Yuuri.

 

“No… wow… I got liquor courage” he was more surprised and proud at what he did.

 

“I need a chicken nugget… fuck this…” Shiro was followed by Arslan.

 

“Yuuto! Tatsuya!” called by two ladies dressed in a sexy summer dress one in an off shoulder and the other is strapless tube.

 

The two guys excused themselves and let Yuuri handle his own mess.

 

After they talked slightly Yuuri finally explained things that he doesn’t regret asking Victor and either does being a douche and not contacting Victor after they exchanged numbers.

 

“Uhm… you guys are in Hawaii, why not enjoy it here?” asked Yuuri, immediately approaching Yakov and bowing on to him in front of the media who was there to ask him about his game tomorrow.

 

“I’m sorry I did that sir, but I promise to make up for it” Yakov sighed and patted Yuuri.

 

“Just don’t screw up son, Vitya is like my own child and so as my other skaters, hurt him and you’ll have your head on a platter.

 

Suddenly, “Yuu-chan! What did I tell you about not wearing shirt and slippers, geez you’re not three years old anymore!” his mother tried to groom him and brought along an extra shirt making him wear it.

 

“Could this get any more embarrassing?” after Yuuri said that Phichit, Chris, Celestino and Josef laughed at him.

 

Victor pouted, “I was enjoying his abs too you know” speaking in Russian Yuri made a gagging noise and Mila laughed her heart out, Otabek who had been quiet snorted.

  
  


****

  


Later that afternoon, “Hey! Can we crash in your room?” Phichit peeked through Victor’s door with the other skaters while Chris and Victor with the other Russian skaters hanging around by the sofa.

 

“Sure! The more the fun!” Chris replied instead of Victor.

 

As they started to gossip about things and Phichit explained how Yuuri is actually well off even though he only surf for his job, “He’s the co-founder and legal adviser of the company”

 

“What company?” asked by Mickey this time.

 

“You saw the brand the boys had been wearing right?” Phichit.

 

“The skull with a horn and some tools for cars right?” Victor noted.

 

“Their brand is called rough ride” Phichit showed them his own board shorts, “Yuuri sends me new stuff if designs come in!” he bragged.

 

“Lucky!” Emil said and Seung-gil with Leo and Guang-Hong agreed.

 

“But you know what’s more fun? Crashing Yuuri’s room~” said by Chris.

 

“Why not? This hotel is owned by the Katsuki family, namely his uncle’s you know, Shiro earlier? He manages it! And Yuuri’s room is a big suit! So let’s go!” the skaters took some pillows and plushies with them and others their gadgets to keep them company, heading to the penthouse area, it’s like a massive elegant apartment where there are six doors with names on it, they found Yuuri but it’s lock, Phichit decided to open Shiro’s only to find the others were there, Yuuri, Arslan, Hiro with his girlfriend Elli by the sofa watching a movie cuddling, two other couple at the other side of the room, Yuuri however was playing with Vicchan Jr. throwing the ball and instead of tiring the poodle out he was tiring himself out.

 

Shiro and Arslan are playing on Shiro’s PS4 and Yuri with Otabek, Leo and Guang-hong asked to join in, “That’s a big aquarium for just one fish” Chris said looking at the blue beta fish enjoying his habitat.

 

“Excuse me then…” Shiro sounded offended.

 

“Hi, can I join in?” Victor sat beside Yuuri.

 

“Sure wanna throw the ball?” Makkachin this time barked.

 

Little did the two notice that they were so close to each other, Victor now comfortably leaning against Yuuri while Yuuri lets the Omega scoot closer under his arm even though he’s shorter than Victor.

 

All of them except the others playing with the PlayStation gave Yuuri and Victor the look when other people came in one was a red hair and the other blue, “If it aint Romeo and Juliet!” Hiro greeted them.

 

“Oh great! I’m gonna be attacked by ants!” said by Shiro scooting to another corner but eyed Victor’s giant Makkachin plush.

 

“Shiro likes your toy” said Yuuri in a whisper.

 

“You can keep it if you want?” smiled by the Omega handing the four foot Makkachin plush.

 

“Really?”

 

“Sure!” replied Victor.

 

“Couzin! Keep him! Mahalo!” and scooted to his huge aquarium showing it to his fish.

 

“He really loves that fish don’t he?” asked Chris.

 

“He likes quiet animals” commented by Hiro.

 

“Instead of hiding yourself at the corner” Mila called Shiro, “Everyone join us!” Mila and Sara called as they open up Mila’s laptop and turned his camera on.

 

Hooking the laptop on the room’s speaker playing a summer themed music which is from the movie Moana to get into the Hawaiian spirit while they’re in vacation, pulling Yuuri and Victor up front while others cram on Shiro’s big bed and joined in singing. Yuuri later on started typing on Mila’s laptop playing one reggae song which his cousins agreed to sing along with him, the skaters took out their phones and recorded them.

 

Playing party just started, the three lit up the room, Yuuri reversing his ball cap while the twins showed the names on theirs so they won’t get mess up by others, the sing along ended up being a cover, the team Japan ended up the second voice, they bounced at the beat of the music while the cousins did the cover.

 

With Phichit having to live the cover he earned another thousand followers.

  


****

  
  


Later that evening as promised Yuuri prepared dinner for him and Victor, taking him to some restaurant in the island and just the two of them.

 

“You changed so much, Yuuri” Victor started, “Not just physically but also… in everything! You used to be mess but now you’re all organized and shining!”

 

“Well, I used to crash on waves, but now I ride them, the one thing my father had advised and taught me growing up” he gave a small yet sad smile remembering how he used to be.

 

“I don’t understand, but most of all did surfing solved it all?”

 

“I didn’t mean surfing, Vicchan” Yuuri chuckled and put down his fork, “I mean riding life, I used to crash and clash that’s why I was a mess, going back home to Japan my father encouraged me not just him but my family, my cousins Yuuto, Tatsuya, the twins and Arslan, riding waves is riding life, I started to go with the flow and let it push me, and that’s what took me to where I am”

 

“Did it also push you to do surfing rather than doing other sports?”

 

“Hasetsu is a coastal area, my dad used to be a surfer when he met my mom and growing up dad would always take me to the sea with Mari, my sister, there I learned to ride waves with him. I guess I tried it and had the same fun as I did when I was skating”

 

“I’m sad you retired from skating but happy that you found something where you belonged” Victor held his hand, “I’ll be there tomorrow and be the loudest to support you, as you future mate

 

“This is too good to be true… this is like a dream”

 

“Then want me to wake you up?” asked Victor.

 

“How?” Yuuri asked with courage, Victor leaned in and kissed him, Yuuri was left with wide eyes, “Wow…”

 

“I always wanted to do that again”

 

“Again? What do you mean?”

 

“You’re the one who pushed me to bed and made out with me last year” pouted Victor.

 

“I’m sorry I’m dead drunk at that time, but rest assure I don’t regret anything”

 

“I know” as they continue dinner and talked some more, both walked back to the hotel removing their shoes and walked on the sand barefooted.

 

Arriving back to the hotel, the receptionist was giggling at the skaters and the Japanese team ripping Yuuri with questions with Feena and Haruka being joined by Mila and Sara.

  
  


****

  
  
  


The next morning the whole skating family with their coaches were at the VIP area where it was shaded, Yakov was given a good seat since he’s the oldest of the group with Lilia, Yuuri walked to his family and team with the skaters, Yuuri was given a hug by his mother and cousins while Victor pulled his tank top’s collar for a kiss of good luck which he returned and thanked him while handing the shirt.

 

Yuuri in position denying other waves to ride on unlike other surfers riding whatever wave they find good in their standards.

 

When everyone already cleared out and had their scores, “JUST TAKE ANY WAVE AVAILABLE!” shouted by the Russian Yuri which caused Shiro to glare at him.

 

“Shut up, let him be. He knows what his doing” said by Shiro and Yuri glared at him, but Hiro’s glare was scarier.

 

When a giant wave came, Yuuri satisfied with the size of it, he approached it and turned himself to go with wave flow, he positioned and everyone cheered his name as he rides along the waves, moments later he disappeared but actually he was under the fold riding, when he appeared the judges stood as he does different maneuvers.

 

“Look at those moves! It’s like playing wipe out! He’s playing fire out there!” said by the commentator.

 

Finally, when Yuuri was by the shore, Victor was already tired from fighting off other Omegas and women from cheering his Alpha, Yuuri immediately hugged Victor tightly while the Omega gushed and complimented his Alpha when the judges finally gave his score, everyone cheered for him when he broke the record set by the champion and it was a wide margin, Yuuri carried the Omega and cried on his neck his voice was muffled as he tightly embraces Victor.

 

“Whoa!” Yuri’s mouth fell as well as the other skaters and coaches.

 

After the awarding Victor posted his selfie with his proclaimed mate kissing him and supplied the news about him and Yuuri.

 

But Yuuri later on posted confirming their now relationship and followed up calling his family about his relationship and how he will take Victor back to his home to meet everyone.

 

But before they left Hawaii, after the guys had won the competition, Yuuri had surprised Victor with a memento tattoo inked on the center of his chest with Victor’s name written in Russian surrounded by full chest, shoulder and sleeve Japanese tattoo that tells his family history and his life growing up and on the center of it is his mate’s name Victor signifying that Victor is the center of his life.

 

“There will be many changes and challenges in your lives, but I expect you both to overcome it, and pray you don’t end up like me and Lilia” sighed Yakov as they are now at the airport waiting for their promised vacation to a hot spring.s

 

“Adjusting to a mated life might not be that hard if me and Vicchan are open with each other, and I’ll always be there to support him, I promise”

 

“I know you will boy, I know you will” the old man smiled at the retired skater.

 

Finally arriving back to Japan, they thought the hot spring was like any other small hot spring, but it has a connecting inn and restaurant ran but Yuuri’s family, the family room was full of Yuuri’s and Mari’s sports award from surfing, skating and Aikido, and now Yuuri added his huge trophy to the collection with the gold medal.

 

As promised when Yuuri’s package came to his home in Japan while the skaters and coaches were there, he gave them all the apparels of his company, Victor having a matching set with Yuuri’s as their signature outfit whenever they head out the beach for Yuuri to practice.

 

Later that evening, Victor and Yuuri had finished their dinner with the family and now resting on Yuuri’s room, “Vicchan, can you tell me how I proposed? I’m sorry I forgot”

 

Victor gave a gentle smile as Yuuri wanted to know how he acted and the man in front of him gave an apologetic look.

 

Victor pulled him close, “I can see that night you were very sincere and I trusted you”

 

“I mean how did I approach you?” Yuuri asked again as he cuddled.

 

“Let’s see… ah yes! you dragged Yura for a dance off that night then pointed at me and challenged me, if I lose I marry you and if you lose you live me alone”

 

“Guessing you said yes, I won?”

 

“In big margin, yes you did. Though it made me sad when you didn’t contact me and moreover forgot about me, it made me hate you” pouted Victor and Yuuri kissed him.

 

“I love you so much, Vicchan” Yuuri hugged the Omega’s torso as they lay in bed, “Please dont forget that”.

 

“Hmmm, I wont” Victor wrapped his arms around his Alpha.

 

“I’m sorry I forgot”

 

“Forgiven” both snuggled

  


****

  
  


For Victor’s new season Yuuri will be traveling with him for support since his own season will finally come to an end and have a long break since winter is approaching, many have bashed Yuuri throughout the relationship and commented that he stole Victor to the world, however Victor would retaliate as it upsets him people call his mate names and insulting his Alpha side and implying that he is being funded by Victor instead.

 

Posting candid images of Yuuri from practicing or his usual state at home typing on his laptop, shirtless showing his tattoo, “Being a Co-founder and company lawyer eats up the time being with your mate but not this man” a picture where Victor scooted close to Yuuri by the couch with the poodles and Yuuri skyping with his cousins.

 

After that post things got turned around, the skaters and Yuuri’s family couldn’t stay quiet anymore and helped Victor, posting how good of a mate he is and how they assumed things in reverse. After Phichit and Chris with Yuuri’s cousin and even Victor’s family posted many photos and recorded clips of Yuuri, Victor’s fans immediately knew how simple and down to earth the Japanese Alpha.

 

“I got something for you, dorogoy” Victor kissed Yuuri.

 

“Food?” Yuuri smiled the people who watched the live stream Victor was posting is melting how pure he is being happy with only food.

 

“No baby, close your eyes” and Yuuri did, Victor’s mother helped Yuuri walk out the house bare footed, “Open them” Victor kissed him.

 

“No waaaaay!” Yuuri gushed over the Land rover Thor defender with a Japanese and Russian themed surf boards already loaded on top.

 

“It’s yours baby, we all know you avoid getting a new car because you’re saving up for our future family, but we had some few extras so I just decided to spoil you”

 

“You didn’t have too” instead of gushing over the car Yuuri hugged Victor tightly and kissed him, Victor’s fans reacted to Yuuri’s crying state and melted how pure he is.

  
  


****

  
  


Presently, Victor is crying hugging Yuuri and kissing him as his now husband and bonded mate crying over the fact Yuuri bought back the old lake house that Victor grew up with, their skating friends came to celebrate their first anniversary.

 

For three years that the couple had been together, they finally accepted Yuuri and some of them might have built up some sort of crush on him.

 

“So when are you both going to give us grand children?” Yakov asked and Chris got all that question on record.

 

“Oh… it’s already on the way, Vicchan is five weeks long” Yuuri replied and wine glasses were falling from their hands, Victor happily kissed his husband and the Alpha in return held his husband by the waist.

  


~END~


End file.
